halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Sagawitchewan
The Battle of Sagawitchewan was the first battle of the Second Human-Covenant War, taking place in Early 2573. It was one of the most famous battles of Installation 05, and was also the conflict that revealed the existence of the Sovereign Covenant Empire. The Capital Attacked Sovereign Empire Strikes The Sovereign Covenant Empire's forces, being commanded by Brute Shipmaster Zharakus. They attacked the Delta Halo Defense Fleet directly from a Slipspace jump, with Zharakus in his own Assault Carrier while a Super Carrier and thousands of other forces engaged the Delta Halo Protectors. Zharakus took several of his Fleet's cruisers down a gap in the battle down to the Capital, aiming for the control room. It was near this point of the battle that the Prophetess of Lecherousness (At this time a member of the UNSC-Separtist alliance), took her own Super Carrier the Merciless Genocide into battle. She used a far more strategic tactic, sending a team of Special Operations soldiers to infiltrate one of the enemy Super Carriers while attacking the other one directly. As Lecherousness engaged the larger vessels, Thel 'Vadam and Rtas 'Vadum were on board the Shadow of Intent engaging the ships of lesser size among many other Separtist and UNSC vessels alike. 'Vadam soon enough left the ship on a Phantom along with a squad of high-ranking elites and Mgalekgolo on a direct assault on a battlecruiser while 'Vadum controlled the Shadow of Intent and battled other forces of the newly arriving enemies. The Arbiter managed to successfully destroy the ship through attacking it's driver, and then moved on to a larger Assault Carrier of the enemy fleet. Rtas was then forcing fire on ensuring that no other enemy ships made it through onto the surface of the ring while the primary forces of the UNSC moved downards in pursuit of Zharakus. Battle in the City The hell in the sky was equal on the ground. The secretly CovTech developed vehicles, Type-97 Superior Assault Platforms and Type-19 Stealth Transport s where sent down from the Assault Carrier and the cruiser to wreak havoc upon the city. This is when a Marathon-class Heavy cruiser was deployed to finally unveil the Spartan-III's, used against the new vehicles. The Premonitions were the main cause of early casulties of the Spartans, so by the time the Spartans destroyed a high amount of them and reached the three Mantises, there were only One hundred of them left. The power of the new walkers were demonstrated when one of them fired upon a Frigate, which then crashed into an ONI Facility within the city, also causing part of the building to fall down onto the streets below, adding to the already massive civilian deaths. Once the Control Room was seen as the clear target for the enemies, Sentinel Enforcers and Majors were sent in, aiding the fight while the minor sentinels were focused on guarding the control room, which was where 2401 Penitent Tangent was located during the battle. The Spartan-IIIs were separated into many separate teams to deal with the Mantises, though the power of the overwhelming enemy ground forces were far too many. However, Longsword fighters and Phantom Dropships soon arrived from above, allowing distractions on and for the Mantises, though that did not stop the Brutes on the ground from killing a large group of Spartans, leaving only seven left by the end of the effort. One of those survivors was Brandon-G229, who managed to fight his way to the Gravity lift of Zharakus' ship. He fought many forces at the Gravity lift along with a team of ODSTs, and they managed to reach the inside of the ship. Though the ODSTs were lost in the entry room, Brandon himself survived and killed the enemy presence. He managed to work his way by hacking doors and other technology pieces to eventually reach Zharakus. It was during this effort that Vadum had a team of Special Operations and Ultra Sangheli down to board the ship while his forces began arriving onto the surface of Delta Halo. The Team was mostly killed on their way to the bridge of the ship, though one member (Voro' Tuyok) managed to survive, and as Brandon was about to be killed by Zharakus, the chieftan was slain by Tuyok and his energy sword. This lead to Brandon using good hacking skills to lead the Assault Carrier to having little protection while it's course was re-set for the lake near the Control Room of Installation 05 along with any surviving crew being trapped inside permanently. Brandon and Tuyok escaped on a Phantom as the Assault Carrier was blown to pieces by forces of the Sentinels and the Separtist-UNSC alliance. Aftermath Following this battle, the Prophetess of Lecherousness, the UNSC Admirals, the Arbiter, 'Vadum, and Penitent Tangent discussed the matter of the enemy within the Control Room of Delta Halo. It was Lecherousness that confirmed the Sovereign Covenant Empire, and even gave out the name of it's leader. This lead to the decision, the Second Human-Covenant war was upon them all. There was also a massive change in security procedures on and around Delta Halo, every ship is now checked and identified, and all civilians traveling are also checked and made sure they are not rebels, terrorists, or other sources of alarm. The fleet surrounding Delta Halo was also made larger, to aid in decrease of enemy attack. Trivia *This is the first battle of the Second Human-Covenant war. *It is unknown why Decadence had forces go to the capital of Delta Halo, since he would've known that would be a heavily protected area given the large amount of ships he had sent out and that it is public knowledge that Delta Halo is the center of the Separtist Government. It is mostly theorized that this attack was merely an act of showing the enemy that the Covenant had returned. Category:Battles